I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits, and more specifically to filter stage buffers.
II. Background
Filters are commonly used in various electronics devices to provide signal selection. Different types of filters are available for different uses. For example, a wireless device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may utilize a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may utilize a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may utilize variable gain amplifiers (VGAs). The transmitter and receiver may each include filters for selection of desired signals and for attenuation of undesired signals. Filters may be active or passive filters and may be single or multiple order filters. For multiple order filters, each filter stage is coupled, i.e., operatively buffered or isolated, to other stages allowing each stage to perform a transfer function on the input signal in order to generate the desired response exhibited on the output signal.
High volume manufacturing techniques and the demand for size reduction results in filter with lower ‘Q-values. Accordingly, techniques for improving the Q-value become necessary to achieve the necessary overall filter performance. To achieve a multiple pole filter, the interaction between individual poles need to be specifically set using coupling or buffering techniques in order to prevent the individual pole circuits from forming a single lumped element filter.
The techniques for improving the Q-value of the filter stages and the filter-pole separating buffers each draw typically require significant power. Power consumption is a critical issue for battery operated devices, such as cell phones. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a improving the Q-value of a filter and providing coupling between the filter stages while minimizing power consumption.